The instant invention relates generally to sun shade devices and more specifically it relates to a sun protector for a person.
Numerous sun shade devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to the body in order to free the hands. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,526; 3,554,203 and 4,188,965 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.